Nadia has walked her dog for a total of $64$ kilometers since she started walking daily. She has been walking $8$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Nadia been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Nadia has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $64\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $64\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = 8\text{ days}$